


Poetry Collection

by purplepurrity



Category: Nature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, nature based, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepurrity/pseuds/purplepurrity
Summary: This is a collection of three of my poems. All short, nature-based poems in some way shape or form.





	Poetry Collection

**Nature Calm**

I often sit amongst the trees

Breathing in soft wisps of air

Becoming caught within this snare

Of beautiful trees, gorgeous leaves

Quiet life, soft sounds, gentle breeze

Picking but a single pear

Perhaps to see a rare sight, a bear

 

I often sit besides a lake

Gazing at the gentle waves

Watching a simple water spider

Find a meal of which to take

The lake became a watery grave

For that simple water glider

 

**Paranoia**

Faceless gaze peers on

Quiet lurking in shadows

Trees are watching us

 

**Darkened State**

Leaves blow in the wind  
Eyes are watching all around  
Nothing will be safe  
Creatures are ready to strike  
Hunger is deep in the beast


End file.
